Picture This!
by DaisyPhantom
Summary: Black, an aspiring photographer, just got his start at one of the best agencies in Unova. But when a certain green haired male model catches his eye, things will never be the same. NxBlack, Isshushipping.
1. A Challenging Distraction

"Hey, Black, you're wanted over there in Studio B."

"Alright! Thanks, Cheren!" Black got up from his chair and ran over to the door, opening it to leave.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something..?" Cheren raised an eyebrow, picking up the camera Black had left on the table.

"Yikes. Can't take pictures without that, right?" he grabbed it from him. "Sheesh, what would I do without you?"

"You wouldn't have a job." Cheren said dryly, with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice. Black ignored it and smiled, oblivious as always.

"That's true! You were the one who landed me this gig in the first place. I owe you one. Let's go out to dinner tonight, alright?"

"No, thanks. Every time you offer, I always end up paying."

"That's not true. Besides, if you don't want to pay, then we'll just go with Bianca next time. She's loaded."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I asked her to help me out with last month's rent, and she ended up paying the whole thing without hesitation." He shot Cheren another smile before he left, as Cheren shook his head and sighed.

Blair Black (though he was mostly just known as "Black") had decided to become a photographer a mere 2 months before he had decided to become one, which was unheard of in the profession he had chosen for himself. His childhood friend, Cheren, had offered him an internship of a lifetime- to take pictures of world-famous models at the most well-known modeling agency in the country, Plasma Pictures. Cheren, being the one who ran the "audition" process and supervised casting calls, saw that the company had an opening for a new photographer. Little did the company manager know that he would take the word "new" so literally. Unable to hire anyone with that much lack of experience, the manager decided to let Black intern with them for the summer. That way, Black picks up the skills he needs, while the agency gets the position filled for the photographer they needed.

The best of both worlds.

"Yo, Black! Over here, mate!"Bianca waved at him, trying to get his attention. She was the one who picked out all the clothes, working for the wardrobe department.

"Bianca!" he bent down to hug her. "Have I ever mentioned how much I loved that Australian accent of yours?"

Bianca frowned, taking a few steps away from him. "I'm British."

Black's eyes narrowed, smirking playfully. "Are you _sure_?"

"Black!" Bianca hit his shoulder. "Stop with all the rubbish!" her green eyes filled with annoyance. Black brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face, leaning in closer to her.

"So you're saying that you're not happy to see me right now?" he smirked again.

Bianca blushed, looking away. "I.. I.. uh.."

He stood all the way up, his 5'7 frame barely towering over her petit 5'2 height. "I'm just kidding. I don't even like girls. Where did you need me, again?"

She pointed out in front of him. "Over there, you twit. I've got to go finish dressing the model you'll be photographing. It's a good thing you're not straight, or else you couldn't focus on your job, what with all the pretty females prancing around here half naked in bikinis and whatnot."

Black yawned, then turned to Bianca. "I'm sorry, were you saying something just now?"

The sad thing is, he was being completely serious.

Bianca opened her mouth to yell at him, but closed it when Cheren came over to whisper something in her ear. Once he was done, he left, and Bianca turned to Black, smiling.

"What? What'd he say?"

"Oh, nothing." She lied.

"It isn't nothing! That's not your usual smile."

She titled her head to the side. "You can tell my fake smile from my real one?"

Black raised his eyebrows as if to say, "duh".

"Well aren't you a cocky little thing, you are. Sometimes you're even as queer as a bottle of chips, you brown hatter. You'll be all tizzy in a while, you can bet on that. Anyway, while you're thinking of how many 'smiles' I've got, I'll be toddling off now. I'm not going to blow the gaff on this one, my dear bum-bandit." Bianca gave another smile, then hurried off to the dressing room. Black scratched his head.

"You know I have no idea what you just said, right?"

After a few minutes had passed, Black was setting up his camera, connecting it to a small white laptop so that the others behind him managing the shoot could observe the pictures he took as he took them, popping up on the screen. He checked his watch as he pushed back his bangs from his forehead with his hand. "This model is late, whoever she is.."

Just as he said that, the said model walked in, wearing a tight fitted white shirt and brown straight leg jeans. Their back was turned, giving everybody who was watching them only the view of a long lime green ponytail, tied up with a clear-coloured hair band. The model was the tallest person in the room, as White, the makeup artist, had to stand on her tip toes to reach their face, touching it up with a bit of powder.

"Alright, N. All ready to go? They're waiting for you over there. I know this is your first shoot, so try to relax, okay? Just have fun with it!"

"Hey White, why don't you give her a break? I'm pretty sure she knows how to pose in front of a camera." Black yelled, biting into a pear he found a while ago on the "Staff-only" food table.

White laughed at him, her brown curls bouncing this way and that as she did. "Black, you're so stupid. I had heard rumours the new photographer guy was an idiot, but I didn't believe it."

Black raised an eyebrow. "Wait, who said that about me?"

She shook her head and left, as the model made their way to the center, standing in front of a white backdrop.

"The colors don't work." Some one from behind mentioned. "The white shirt blends in too much with the background. Make him take his shirt off."

_'Him?'_ Black thought, as he watched the model strip his shirt off in a sexy manner, revealing a finely toned body and a six-pack of abs.

Black's mouth went agape, as the model ran a hand through his thick green hair.

"Is this better?" N shrugged.

The guy in the back gave him a thumbs up. "Perfect. All right, we're ready to start this shoot. Black, you good up there?"

Black didn't respond, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Up until this point, all the shoots he had done were with girls. Now that there was a thin, half-naked extremely good looking male standing in front of him, he'd never be able to focus. Maybe that's what Cheren had whispered in Bianca's ear earlier? That Black would have to shoot a _guy_ instead of a girl?

Sighing, Black bent down on the ground, positioning his camera to his face. This would be a challenging distraction, but he decided to face it and go through with it.

Starting off, N gave him a simple pose, crossing his arms over his chest. Next, stuck for an idea of a new one, he put his hand on his head and looked away.

"N, look at me and lean in a little bit." Black commanded, clicking away.

"You mean like this..?" N leaned his whole body closer, his necklace of a blue planet dangling in the open space.

"Yeah.. now put your hands in your pockets or something."

N did as told, getting the hang of things pretty quickly.

"Now act like you're mad at me."

"Haha! _What?_" he laughed, showing off a row of perfectly straight teeth.

Black brought the camera down from his face. "Your smile is perfect.."

"Hm? Really? Thanks, I guess. I don't see what makes mine so special, though. I brush after every meal, just like everyone else."

Black frowned. "You're supposed to brush after every meal?"

N frowned along with him. "Well.. that's what my dentist says, anyway.."

They both stared at each other for a while, as N suddenly remembered what Black had asked him to do. He quickly put on an angry face, glaring at the camera, as Black took some more shots.

As the photo shoot went on, Black became more and more fascinated with N. How he looked, how he stood with such confidence. How every single shot was perfect, and how well N took direction.

Black suddenly didn't want to photograph anyone else.


	2. Obvious

A couple hours after the photo shoot had wrapped, everyone was standing around chatting casually, and packing up for the day. N was leaning against the wall, typing quickly on his Blackberry. Black had debated many times with himself whether or not to approach the male model, so he tried to be discrete and inch closer to him when he thought no one was looking. Little did he know, Bianca and Cheren were watching his obvious attempt from a far away corner. Bianca was holding back laughs, while Cheren was checking his phone from time to time. When Black was finally close enough, he frowned, noticing how short he was compared to N.

N looked up from his phone, then down at Black. "Oh, hi! You're that photographer guy who took pictures of me all day!" he smiled. "What was your name again?"

"Um.. it's Blair.. but people just call me Black."

"Oh? But why? I really like the name Blair."

Black's face turned red. "R-really? Then you can call me Blair.. if you want.."

"Hmm.." N smiled again and returned to texting on his phone.

After a few minutes of silence (or rather, the clicking noise N's phone made as he pushed the buttons) Black decided to strike up conversation again.

"So how old are you?"

"18," he replied, not looking up from his 'berry.

Black's eyes grew wide. "You're kidding!"

"Hm?" N glanced down at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're so much taller than everyone else, I just assumed you were older than me!"

"Nah, 6'5's not that tall."

Black's eyebrows pulled together in disbelief. "Uh, _yes_, it is!"

N shook his head, half listening, half reading a text message. "No? How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm 21." Black laughed nervously.

"You're kidding! You know, I assumed because you're so short that you were younger than me." His sarcastic voice was full of mock-enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I- Wait." Looking up at him, Black squinted his eyes. N looked back at him with a bored expression.

"Doesn't feel too good, does it?"

"Yeah but, when _I _said it, I didn't mean to offend you! I'm sorry."

N grinned at him. "Don't worry about it. That was my bad. Sometimes I just get self-conscious about my height. That's all."

"It's never a bad thing to be as tall as you are. If anything, I bet you have more luck with the ladies because of it, am I right?"

N scrunched his face up in disgust. "How wrong you are."

Black's heart fluttered with a pinch of hope. "So you're saying.. you don't _like_ girls, or they just don't like _you_?"

N ignored him, typing on his phone. Black stood up on his toes to get a better look.

"Who are you texting so much anyway?" he wanted to know, practically leaning against N so that he could see the brightly lit screen.

"My girlfriend. Does _that_ answer your question?" he smiled. Black's heart sank.

"Oh.."

"Yeah, but I think I might break up with her."

Black's spirits rose again. "Really?"

"Uh-huh," N decided to put the Blackberry away in his pocket, thinking it was rude not giving Black his full attention when they were having a conversation. "She's moving out of the country. And I'm not so sure that I can handle something so long-distance like that, y'know?"

"How soon are you going to break up with her?"

"Well, she moves in a week, so. Sometime between then?"

"Oh, that's great!" Black smiled. N's eyes narrowed a little bit.

"How obvious can you be?"

"Huh?" Black asked, still smiling.

"You like me." N didn't say it in question form, because he was so sure that this statement was true.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, let's see. Usually when a person tells someone they're about to break up with their girlfriend, they don't _smile _and mention how great it is!"

Black's smile faded. "Oh.."

N laughed. "Jeez, you don't keep anything to yourself, do you? I can read your expressions like a book! You don't even try to hide what you're feeling!"

Black looked away. "That's one of my bad qualities.."

"No, no! I think it's pretty cute! How obvious you are with everything."

"Eh?" his face grew flustered. "You do?"

N nodded. "Yeah! We should hang out sometime. Like at your house."

"You want to come over? Let's go right now! I'll drive you!" Black eagerly grabbed N's arm and tried to pull it, but couldn't, with N being the stronger of the two. N laughed at him again.

"It looks like you don't hide excitement very well, either."


	3. Black's Ambitions

"What's that gimboid think he's doing now? He can't just run around all willy nilly and take a muscle mary home he's just barely met!"

"He's grown, Bianca. Let him be."

"It wasn't supposed to work out that way though, Cheren!" she stomped her foot on the ground, throwing a fit.

"What do you mean?" Cheren adjusted his glasses and took a sip of tea from a mug with a picture of a little Audino on the front.

"I _mean_ that new silly little goose of a model N was supposed to be a disadvantage for him! Him and Black weren't supposed to be such fast friends. How in the world did they get so chummy so quickly-"

"Are you jealous?"

"Erm.. Um.." Bianca turned away. "No! Absobloodylutely not!"

"Whatever you say. Although I'm just as curious as you are. Only time will tell with those two. But I must admit, I am a bit curious to find out more about Black's ambitions."

* * *

><p>"So? What'll you have?" Black asked, opening the fridge in his apartment.<p>

"Water, thanks," N replied, as he waited on the couch, typing on his phone.

"Really? I've got fruit punch, too! And grape soda, and lemonade, and orange juice, and-"

"Just water."

"Ohh.. But that's so boring!"

N sighed, putting his Blackberry down. "Sorry for being such a bore."

"No, that's not what I meant!" Black rushed back to where he was sitting, and held out an apple juice box to him.

N's brow furrowed. "I asked you to get me a water.."

Black smacked his forehead with his hand. "My bad! I must have spaced out and grabbed this without thinking!"

"Never mind," he stood up, pushing Black gently out of the way so that he could go into the kitchen. "I'll get it myself."

"Well you didn't have to push me!"

"You were in my way. Besides, why do you have apple juice boxes anyway? Isn't that a bit childish?"

"I like the taste of fruit. Don't tease me about it.." Black lowered his head. N looked back at him and smiled.

"You're so sensitive."

Black sighed. "Sorry for being so emotional."

Before it could even register in N's brain what Black had just done there, Cheren came in through the door casually.

"Hi, Cheren!" Black waved.

"Black," Cheren acknowledged him. "I see you have company over. Sorry to barge in." He decided to pretend like he didn't know N would be over at Black's house this evening.

"No, don't even worry about it! You're always welcome here, duh! That's why I gave you a key."

N turned around slightly when he said that. He played with random things on the countertop nervously, avoiding having to speak to Cheren directly.

"Yeah. Anyway, here," Cheren threw Black an apple, as he caught it perfectly.

"You came all the way over just to give me this?" Black was confused.

"Don't want it? Fine then. I'll take it back."

Black, reacting quickly, bit into it. "Ha! Too late! I already ate some of it!"

Cheren rolled his eyes. "Black, the apple was just a bonus. I _really _came by to give you this," he threw another object at him, this time a fashion magazine.

"Why the heck would I need a men's fashion magazine for?"

"To look through, idiot. Those are the types of angles and poses you'll need to study for future photo shoots."

Black made a face. "But _I'm_ not the model!"

Cheren took a deep breath, almost at his limit. "YOU-" he pointed to Black,"are the photographer. THOSE-" he pointed to the guys in the magazine, "are the models. When you take pictures, make sure they look exactly like that!"

Black's jaw dropped, smiling because he got it now. Then he frowned. "But I only shoot girls. You got me the wrong magazine."

"The agency was so thrilled with how well you shot N, they've switched your main focus from female to male models."

N stopped fiddling with the objects in the kitchen.

"But! But! I'll lose my concentration! It has to be girls! Only girls!"

"I've never seen a gay man so upset that he'll be taking pictures of tons of gorgeous men for five hours straight."

Black didn't say anything, going through the magazine for a while.

"See anything you like?" Cheren walked over and sat down beside Black.

Black nodded. "I changed my mind. I'd be happy if I could shoot guys like these all day long. They're just my type!"

"Oh?" Cheren raised an eyebrow. "And just what exactly is 'your type'?"

"Ah.. We've been friends for so long, I wonder why you've never asked me before! Well.. I guess.. I like the messy, long hair, total rock, haven't washed their hair in three days, skinny black jeans boys," he laughed.

Cheren looked down at his pants, then back at Black. Black looked at Cheren's pants too, then frowned, ceasing his laughter.

"I'm not going to start falling for you, so don't get any ideas!" Black started to panic, flailing his hands in the air and hoping his friend wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Black, trust me. If you liked me, you would have already hit on me by now."

Black laughed again nervously. "Haha.. I guess so."

"And anyway, it seems like N fit your description even more than it fit me."

"N? Oh shoot, N! " he turned around to look back at him in the kitchen. "I forgot you were even here!"

N shook his head. "That's alright."

Black looked down, blushing. "Now I'm really embarrassed."

N came from out of the kitchen and over to the two boys. "I wash my hair every _other_ day.."

Black pouted. "Close enough.."

"And my skinny jeans are brown, not black."

"Okay, I get it."

"And I'm not exactly the 'rock' type. I only listen to classical music-"

"Would you _quit_?" Black stood up. "I got it! You don't like me, so you have to point out what's different between my type and you! So that I won't like you anymore, right? Message sent, N. Just like on your stupid phone that you're always on all day long!" Black stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. Then he came back out to grab his magazine.

"I forgot something." Once he had it in his hands, he went back into his room. Then came out again seconds later to take his apple. When he tried to disappear again, N grabbed his wrist.

"Stop doing that! You're making me anxious," he looked into Black's light brown eyes, while his were piercing blue; serious and annoyed. Black looked up at him and blushed, getting weak kneed. N continued. "I never said I didn't like you, so stop leaving. My girlfriend's already leaving me and moving away. I'm not going to let **you **get away from me."


	4. The Dressing Room

**Attention all readers! Please strap in your seatbelts. From here on out in the story, it's going to be a bumpy ride.**

"Okay, my lovelies! Time to get changed!" Bianca clapped her hands once, as all the models came in, wearing only their undergarments. She started removing clothes from a hanger, when she noticed Black sitting in a chair, eating applesauce baby food. "Black, you mattress muncher! What are you doing in here? You think you can just sit there on your bum and do nothing like you own the place, yeah?"

"Bianca, shut _up_. I'm tired." Black groaned, stretching out in the chair.

"Why, you rude little pig! Go back to your corner! This isn't even where you're supposed to be."

"I'm waiting on you to dress everyone! So hurry up!"

"Shut your trap, you noisy bugger! You must be off your rocker; in bits, perhaps! I'll do whatever I please and take my time doing it, thank you very much! I don't need some mad head telling me what to do!"

"Oh my.." N walked in the room suddenly, scratching his head. "What's all this shouting about?"

Immediately, with not a second to waste, all the girl models rushed to swoon over to him, giggling and touching him and playing with his hair.

"Well," Bianca put a hand on her hip. "Isn't he special? The gym queen hasn't even been here one day yet, and he's already getting so much attention. Someone ought to knock him off his high horse. It must drive you mad, though, Black. I'm sure you wanted some alone time with him this morning."

Black said nothing, taking another bite of his applesauce.

Peering over all the girls' heads, N noticed Black eating something. Starved because he hadn't had breakfast yet, he squeezed through the small crowd and made his way over to Black. Black hadn't even noticed N standing over him, as he was too busy sulking.

"Blair! Can I have a bite of that?"

Black blinked, looking up at him. "Uh, sure."

Smiling, N closed his eyes and bent down lower, opening his mouth.

"Um oh my gosh what are you doing.."

N opened one eye. "I'm waiting on you to feed it to me."

Black looked confused. "You want me to _feed_ it to you?"

"Well, that's baby food, right? I just wanted to play the part. That's all."

"Oh.. okay.." Black hesitated, as he placed the spoonful of applesauce into N's mouth.

All the girls looked on sullenly.

"Oh bloody hell! We're not here to gawk at jobby jabbers all day long! Come, come! Let me dress you already, with your huge zeppelins practically spilling out from under your bras!" yelled Bianca impatiently, roaming about the clothes on the rack. "Hey, Dawn, a skirt is missing. Could you be a dear and sew one up for me really fast?"

"You got it!" a girl with dark blue hair answered, taking her place at a sewing machine and going to work immediately.

N sat down on the floor in front of Black, putting his face in his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. "Blair, let me stay with you for a couple of weeks."

Black lit up completely. "Really? Okay! Wait.." his smiled faded. "Why? I mean, I don't mind it, but it's all a bit sudden."

N laughed at him. Black was so obvious with his emotions. "Well since my girlfriend is moving away, I need a place to stay since I was living with her."

"How soon do you want to move in?"

"Today. I've already got my stuff in my car, so.."

Black gasped. "Today? That's such short notice!"

"Well, you don't mind, right? You're in love with me, after all."

Black looked humiliated. "I never said that, N! Don't twist my words around just to get what you want!" he stood up, and without much effort, N pulled him back down in his seat by his arm. "Ouch! Would you quit trying to control me?"

"Would you quit walking away from me?" N rose to his feet and put a hand on the wall Black's chair was against, leaning over him.

Black felt a little intimidated, as he opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly couldn't, not being able to find the words.

"N, do your job and stop messing around with Black." Cheren walked by, reviewing the schedule for the day on his clipboard.

N stopped hovering over Black and went back to where he was. Black grabbed his camera sitting on the floor and got up.

"You forgot your applesauce.." Cheren picked it up and handed it to him. Black smiled.

"I'm done. N finished off the rest for me."

Cheren's eyes narrowed, looking back at N, who was having a conversation with some of the girl models. He tossed the empty applesauce container in the trash, bitterly.

* * *

><p>"N!" Black waved shyly, as he approached the dressing room. N was sitting in a chair, checking his Blackberry.<p>

"Hey.."

Black smacked his teeth. "You can't even look up at me and give me eye contact for a second?"

"Stop being so needy. I spoke to you, didn't I?"

"Well.. yeah.. but.." Black's mumblings got cut short, as N backed him up against the wall.

"Blair, you're so.. adorable.. when you're nervous.." he brushed some of Black's hair out of his face, as he leaned in closer.

Black averted his eyes away from him, flustered.

"Look at me," N commanded.

"I.. can't."

"Why not?"

"You're.. technically still in a relationship. And here you are trying to seduce me.. in a dressing room.."

N backed away and sat back down, sighing. "Well when you put it that way.."

"Who is she?"

"Hm?" N didn't know who he was talking about.

"Your.. girlfriend.." Black lowered his head, almost regretting he even asked.

"There," N pointed to Cheren, right as he walked in.

Black looked up, and his eyes grew wide.

No one said anything for a while.

"Cheren's a _girl_?"

They both looked at him, puzzled.

"Nooo, Blair.. Why would you think that?"

Cheren rolled his eyes. "I'm not a girl, Black."

"Then what's.. going on..?" Black slowly stood up to approach him.

"You see, N hasn't exactly come out of the closet yet, so when speaking about me to others, he refers to me as his 'girlfriend'." He made air quotes with his fingers.

Black turned his head to N, then back at Cheren. "You've been dating N this whole time?"

Cheren nodded.

"And you're the one that's been texting N this whole time.."

Cheren nodded once more.

"So that means.. _you're_ the one who's moving away?"


	5. It's Classy, Not Classic

"N! Aren't you finished yet?" Black whined, as he watched N carry another stack of huge boxes in his hands inside, effortlessly.

"Nooo.. I've still got six more to go, at least." He set them down on the floor of Black's apartment, already crowded with enough of N's belongings as is.

"Six more boxes?" Black chimed hopefully.

N frowned. "Six more stacks."

Black gasped. "You're joking! Why do you have so many things?" he asked, stuffing his mouth full of sliced peaches that N had cut up for him in a bowl earlier. He sat there with his knees up against his chest, his pale bare legs visible, as the only thing covering him was his underwear and one of N's sweatshirts. N just stared at him for a while. It took Black a minute to notice, as he was too busy eating. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking you looked a bit cute just now.. wearing a sweatshirt of mine that's too big for you.."

Black blushed. "Excuse me for being so short!"

N smiled. "No, excuse _me_ for being so tall. Anyway, the reason I have so much stuff is because I'm a compulsive shopper. That's all."

Black set his bowl down on the table and got up off the couch, walking past N.

N grabbed his arm before he could go any further. "Where are you going?"

"What are you doing?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"But I'm bigger than you."

"But I'm older than you."

"But I'm stronger than you."

"But I'm.. I'm.. Uh.." Black was running out of things, so he thought he might as well answer N's first question. "I was just going to help you with the rest of your stuff."

"No, thanks. It's way too heavy for you."

"And how would you know? And let go of my arm.." Black tried to escape his grip, but failed.

N smirked playfully, leaning down to get closer to Black's face. "Tell you what: You can help me- but only if you can manage to break free."

Black cupped a hand over his face. "Eh? But that's not fair! N, you're such a meanie head!"

N laughed. "And you're so childish. But somehow I like it.." he kissed him lightly on the lips, getting more and more into it as each moment passed. Black kissed back, all his previous anger towards the younger boy washing away. N's grip on Black slowly loosened, as Black broke away from the kiss suddenly, and away from the hold of N.

"Ha! I got away! You lose!" Black stuck his tongue out at him and ran downstairs, as N chased after him, laughing.

"Hey, Bianca?" Black approached her, hooking a strap onto his camera and placing it around his neck.

"What is it now, you woolly woofter?"

"Woolly.. woofter..? Listen, Bianca, I don't understand a word you say, so from now on I'm just going to ask you yes or no questions, okay?"

Bianca sighed, seriously ticked off. "Talk to me, talk to me. I'm a bit eggy."

"Who's Cheren's replacement?"

She blinked, pointing to a man with a green scarf and blond hair. "That lad over there. His name's Barry I believe, or Larry. Something like that."

"Ohhh.."

"Aww," she put a hand on Black's shoulder. "You sure do miss Cheren, huh?"

"Yeah."

She slapped his shoulder. "Get over it, thicko! You've got a job to do! Don't bug me with any of that tomfoolery, or I wont pay your rent for this month. Now go over there and introduce yourself to him."

"But Biancaaa~!" Black groaned.

"Go on! Shoo! Hop to it, playboy bunny!"

Dragging his feet dejectedly, Black made his way over to Barry. "Hi, I'm-"  
>"Oh right, right you're Blair Black, that new photographer that just came in a couple months ago. High school drop out, divorced parents, blood type AB, 135 pounds, 5'7 and a half, born May 18th- it's funny, you've got the same birthday as another young lady who works here-"<p>

"Wait wait wait! How do you know all that stuff about me?" Black was kinda creeped out.

"Hm? Oh, it's my job to learn about and memorize everyone who works here." Barry explained, loosening the scarf on his neck.

"Oh? Then tell me about.. that guy, over there." Black pointed to a shirtless N, who was being measured at his waist by Dawn while he checked his phone.

"I didn't get around to looking up the information about the models, yet."

Black put a hand on his hip. "Then you're not doing your job!"

Barry frowned. "Speaking of 'jobs', aren't you supposed to be doing yours?"

"Dude, what the hell? I'm waiting on N."

"Well he's not ready yet. Besides, I have you scheduled here to do a photo shoot with another young man named Lucas."

"Lucas? Who-" Black's question got cut off as he followed Barry's finger over to a tall guy with layered blue hair that came over his face, and a couple of piercings and tattoos.

Black smiled, awestruck. "Oh! He's hot!"

N looked up from his phone, gazing around to see who Black was talking about.

"Hey! Lucas! Come meet Black!" Barry called, as Lucas took his time coming over there; the chains on his pants making loud clinking noises as he walked.

"Hi.." Black waved shyly.

"What's up? I'm Lucas." He held his hand out, as Black took it, shaking.

"Um, so did those tattoos hurt?"

"Black, we really need to get started right away. We don't have time for all this small talk." Barry warned.

"Ah, it's alright, Barry. He can ask if he wants. No, they didn't hurt because I'm a masochist and I actually enjoy pain. It's sick, I know."

Black shook his head. "No, it's not! You can't help that, right? Everybody's different."

Lucas laughed. "I guess so." He playfully rubbed Black's head, making his hair all messy. Black smoothed it out and smiled bashfully.

"Oops, I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to invade your space."

"No, it's cool. You can come on in. It's a pretty big dressing room, anyway." N watched as Lucas sat down in the chair next to his, reaching out to grab a bottled water out of the mini-fridge.

"So how was your first day here? I can't believe we got two new people at the same time.." as usual, he was texting someone.

Lucas scratched his head. "No, it was fine. I especially like that guy named Black."

N made an annoyed face, setting his Blackberry on his lap. "Do you?"

"Yeah, kind of." He grinned to himself. "He's a pretty good photographer. I wonder if he likes men.."

"Stop right there," N stood up out of his seat. "Black would never waste his time with a guy like you. You're not even what he'd be normally attracted to."

Lucas looked out in the hallway and noticed Black adding things to a fruit salad he was making at the lunch buffet table. "Why don't I just ask him myself? Hey, Black! Would you come here for a quick second?"

Black turned around and waved, sprinting over to where they were. "Yes? Hi!" he smiled at Lucas, then at N.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Something? Sure! Anything! Go right ahead."

"Blair, you're too open to everything. Have some boundaries. You don't even know what he's going to ask. Plus it doesn't help that you talk without thinking." N rolled his eyes.

"Blair? I thought your name was Black?" Lucas was confused.

"Yes.. and no. Black's my last name. Blair's my first. Now go on. What's your question?"

"Well me and N were just talking and I wanted to know.. When thinking about the person you'd want to date, who would you say you'd 'normally' be attracted to?"

"Oh!" Black giggled. "That's easy! I like the classic band guy. I once liked a guy who wore black nail polish and a guy who wore black eye makeup. I always go for the more goth-type guys."

Lucas took a guitar pick out of his back pocket and flicked it over to N, as he caught it with one hand. "Well, what do you know. It just so happens that _I'm_ in a band. Now, N, what was it you were saying about me not being Black's type?"


	6. Tripped And Fell

**Sorry I haven't updated in a month! Um.. well, I have the day off from summer school, so I found some time to write this. I hope you like it. Sorry again! **

"You lied to him?"

"It wasn't on purpose!"

"How do you lie on accident?"

"I don't know! It just happens!"

"You're a liar!"

N and Black had been arguing the whole car ride home, now walking up the stairs and inside their apartment. Black had tried to slam the door in his face, but N caught it, making an audible _smack! _sound against his palm.

"Would you just listen to me? I lied because I didn't want to lose you!" N gripped Black's shoulders and got on his knees. "Lucas is exactly what you look for in a guy. He fits your type more than me. You're so stupid, you get swept away by any guy that you meet-"

"That's not true-"

"Let me finish. I just don't want to see you slip away from me so soon. I just got started with you, and I'm not done yet."

"I think I'm more offended that you'd think I'd leave you just because I see a really attractive guy I just met!"

N glared at him. "Blair, you fell in love with me the same day you met me. Let's be real."

Black sat down on the ground, criss-cross applesauce. "That's another one of my bad traits. I fall in love too easily.."

N let go of his shoulders and sat down in front of him. "I just don't want you to look at anyone else but me."

Black was puzzled. "Are you feeling jealous? Or insecure? That's strange. You model for a living! You should have all the confidence in the world!"

"That's the biggest misconception about us. We get payed to _act_ like we're confident. Same with actors and singers. If we don't feel good about ourselves, we fake it 'til we make it. That includes relationships.." he pushed Black softly on the ground and climbed over him, leaning in for a kiss.

Black beamed. "Don't be insecure. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I'm in a fairytale."

"Yeah," N looked away, "You're Little Red Riding Hood, and I'm the Big Bad Wolf."

"Hey!" Black tried to sit up, but N pushed him back down again.

"See? I did that without thinking."

"Well then next time, think about it!"

"It's hard for me, okay?" N jumped to his feet in one swift movement, picking Black up in his arms and setting him on the edge of the couch.

"Well maybe if you'd stop being so aggressive.."

N rolled his eyes. "I can't help it. It just makes me feel like I have more control over things. And I wanna believe that you won't leave me, but it's just a matter of time until-"

"N, give me your hand."

N obeyed, as the older boy held N's hand into his own.

"They're so small.. compared to mine.."

"Hm?"

N shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. I was just talking to myself."

"Oh." Black reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber bracelet.

"What's that you got there?"

"It's a Silly Band in the shape of an apple! I want you to have it. When you look at it, think about me. I'll always be here for you. So trust me, okay?" he stretched it out so that it would fit onto N's wrist, letting go as it made a _slap! _noise against his skin. N barely flinched, ignoring the pain.

"It's a little tight.. on me.."

"Ah, it fit me just fine! But you're bigger than me anyway.. I'm sorry. I didn't think that through.." Black pouted.

N kissed his forehead. "It's okay. That can't be helped. Thank you."  
>Black giggled, then got mad all of a sudden. "Promise me you'll never take it off!"<p>

"But what if it cuts off my circulation?"

"N!" Black whined, tugging on his shirt frantically.

"Okay okay I promise."

"Swear?"

"I swear."

"Pinky swear?"

N groaned. "Really, Blair?"

"Just do it!" he pleaded.

"Fine," N held out his pinky.

"N, I said your _pinky_, not your finger."

"This is my pinky."

"Eh?" Black looked surprised, grabbing N's hands with both of his. He became fascinated, placing their two hands together, comparing sizes. "I feel like a little kid.. Why is God so cruel?" he chuckled.

"I guess that's just how it worked out. The good thing is I won't get any bigger than this."

"Are your parents tall?"

"Yeah, not really. Are yours?"

"Yeah. Even my sister is taller than me! Last time I saw her, which was three years ago, she was 5'11. Everyone always thinks that I'm her little brother."

"Wait, you have a sister?"

Black nodded. " A twin! Her name is Whitlea. I was very close with her. I remember she always used to dress me up like a girl. She did that until we were 18. Then I told her I was gay, and she never did it again. I don't know why."

"You let her dress you up like a girl?"

"I didn't mind it. She said she always wanted to be a makeup artist, so I let her practice on me. Turns out it helped, because now she's a makeup artist at some high fashion modeling agency."

N just stared at him.

"What?"

"Are you sisters with White?"

"Who? The girl that does makeup at our job?" Black shook his head. "Nooo.."

"But you said you had a twin, and she looks exactly like you."

"I think I'd remember my own sister, N."

"Well, you said you saw her three years ago, so she must have grown up some by then, right? Plus, you're stupid, so that doesn't help. You probably _did_ forget."

"Ahem! _No,_ I didn't! Her full name is Whitlea Hilda Black, she's three minutes older than me, she's got a scar on her right leg from when she tripped and fell at the amusement park running over to the Ferris wheel ride, she's a vegetarian, has OCD disorder, is allergic to peanut butter, hates the rain, loves scary movies, has a really weird sexual fetish that I'd rather not talk about, is a good swimmer and can play the piano.. Does that sound like White to you?"

N sighed. "I guess not. Plus, she's got a different name. How come you haven't seen her in three years, anyway?"

"Right when she got outta high school, our parents divorced and our mom married some other guy."

N just stared at him again.

"What now?"

"Maybe the other guy's last name was White? Your mom re-married, so of course _your _last name wouldn't change, since it's your dad's! Maybe White goes by her last name too, just like you go by yours?"

Black tilted his head to the side. "What are you getting at?"

N threw his hands in the air out of impatience. "White's your sister, idiot!"

"How do you know?"

Without saying another word, N grabbed Black's hand and dragged him out of the apartment.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Back to the agency to prove my point."

Once they got there, N found White, wiping down her station, covered with lipstick smears and powdered tissues.

"White!"

She turned around. "Oh hey, N! Black.. It's about closing time. What are you still- Hey!" White held on to N tightly as he lifted up her right leg; her sandal falling off her foot in the process. Black covered his mouth and took a few steps back, now able to see the scar.

"Whitlea! How could you.. It really _is_ you? How come you didn't say anything?"

"Huh?" White made a face, as N lowered her leg. "I don't.. How do you know my first name? I never told anybody here before."

"Because we're twins.. right?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I don't know. I got into a car accident three years ago. I lost all my memories up until that point."


	7. Black And White And Red All Over

**Flashback**

**3 Years Ago**

**Numeva Town**

"Okay, Blair. Just a few finishing touches.. and.. perfect! You look so pretty! Go see! Go see!" White pushed Black towards a mirror, and he twirled around a bit in the dress she put on him. "Well, what do you think?"

"You did an awesome job, sis!" Black admired himself in the mirror, touching his face a little.

"Hmm.. Perhaps, but this curl is a bit messed up though.. Let me re-do it.." she took a curling iron and wrapped a piece of his hair in it. "The best part is, it won't damage your hair because these are extensions!"

"They are? Oh. I though it was real.."

White giggled. "You're so stupid, Blair. Know what? I got a job today! At Plasma Pictures, as a make-up artist."

"What? No way!" Black's mouth flew open.

"_Yes _way! And it's all thanks to you, little brother! If you wouldn't have let me practice on you all these years, I would have never gotten so good at doing makeup!"

Black laughed, messing with the ribbon tied around his waist. "I've got news too, sis!"

"What is it?" She unplugged the curler and set it on the counter.

"You might want to sit down for this one.." Black sat down on the bed, while White sat beside him.

"I'm all ears."

"Okay.. well.." he looked down nervously. "I'm.. gay.."

White didn't say anything, smiling. "You're who?"

Black shook his head, smiling too. "I'm _gay_! I like guys."

"Oh.. _Oh.. _OH!" White stood up, clapping her hands once. "Fantastic!"

"You think so?" He stood up with her.

"Uh-huh! Who do you like, so that I can set you up! Oh wow, this is so exciting!"

Black shook his head again. "You're taking this well."

She nodded. "I am!" she took both his hands in hers. "Talk to me, talk to me! Tell me _everything_! I want to know! How could you have kept such a secret from your dear big sister?"

"We're only minutes apart!"

"I don't care. I'm older still. Now, tell me!"

"Okay.. uh.." Black scrathed his head. "What did you want to know again?"

"Everything! Start off by telling me what kinds of guys you like! Oh! I should set you up on eHarmony or Match dot com!" White ran over to the computer and started typing furiously.

"Whitlea! Don't do that! That's so embarassing-"

"Blair, I don't wanna hear it. Let me handle this."

Black laughed, giving in. "Normally, I go for tight pants, the whole all-black outfits look. I love rockstars. The bad boys, the bands-"

"I found you a match!"

"Eh? That was quick!" he rushed over to her side, staring at the screen. "Who is he?"

"His name is N."

"N? N.. what?"

"Just N. I don't know why he's on here, though. He's already taken, it looks like."

Black scrutinized a little more at the details on N's profile. "By.. a girl. Whitlea! You're in the straight men section!"

"I know that. Most of these guys on this website who say they're straight are gay anyway. They're probably undercover. You just gotta read between the lines a little bit."

"If you say so."

White's chair whirled around, now completely facing him. "I'm so happy for you! I gotta go tell mom and dad!" She ran out of the room, before Black even had a chance to stop her.

"Mom! Dad!"

Their parents were in the general area of the house; Her mom was in the kitchen making dinner, while their dad was on the couch watching TV

"What is it, Whitlea dear?" her mom took her oven mitts off, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Blair likes guys!" she squealed with happiness.

Her dad turned off the TV, and her mom's smiled slowly faded.

"Is.. he?"

"Yeah! Isn't it great! He told me while I was putting make up on him! It's like a dream come true-"

"For WHO?" Her dad got up suddenly, yelling. "No son of mine is going to be caught dead having sex with another man!"

"Sweetie, calm down!" her mom made her way to her husband, but he moved away from her quickly.

"No! I won't stand for this!"

"Dad, why can't you be happy for him?"

He turned to White now, hatred in his eyes. "Whitlea! What's so happy about this whole entire situation? I want him out of my house! Go tell him to pack his things!"

"Tell him yourself.." his wife averted her eyes.

"Dad, you can't do this! You can't make him leave! _Please!_"

"My mind's made up." Her father crossed his arms over his chest.

White started shaking, while her mother held her in her arms. "If my son leaves, then so do I and my daughter."

He went livid, knocking things over and throwing them on the floor. "Fine! Leave! You can all leave! See if I care! And take Blair with you, while you're at it!"

"Come on, Whitlea.." they both frantically ran upstairs, while her mom pulled out a huge suitcase from the closet.

"Hey, mom.."

"Yes dear?"

"I'm so sorry.." she whispered, as she broke down in tears and sobs, down on her knees.

Her mother brushed some hair out of her face, stressed. "It's okay, just.. next time.. please.. don't put anymore makeup on Blair.."

**This might be full of mistakes since I was proof-reading this while watching TV. o.O**


	8. Microphone

**Lead singer hold me tight.**

"So you've got a sister, huh?" Lucas rolled up his sleeves, putting his arm on the shoulder of a beautiful girl model dressed in pink.

Black took a few shots of them here and there, chewing on some gum. "Yeah. We're twins. I guess I just didn't realize it. Victoria, tilt your head a little bit.. Perfect."

"Hmm. You guys look exactly like each other. I'm surprised no one said anything earlier."

"I know. Lucas, bend down lower so that I can see her face clearly."

"Right," he followed orders, as Black took more shots. "I can't believe she lost her memories though. That must have been some car accident."

Black stood up abruptly, sighing. "Lucas, I can't focus with you talking to me the whole time."

"Oops. Sorry."

Victoria started to walk away. "Why don't we just take five..?"

"Since when did you start calling the shots, you stuck-up little-"

"Excuse me?" she turned around quickly, her shiny brown hair hitting her in the face.

"Nothing, doll-face. Go ahead and get me a soda or something to drink while you're away." Lucas smiled, handing her a dollar. She took it, smiling as well. Then they both frowned, as she continued out the door.

"You guys are both so fake," Black shook his head.

"I hate these girls. They think they run the place; thinking every guy wants them. Even if I was straight, I _still_ wouldn't hit that!" Lucas laughed, raising his hand in the air for Black to high-five. Black didn't, looking down.

"You're seriously going to leave me hanging?"

"Sorry. I've got a lot on my mind." He looked up at him. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this.."

"Eh? What are you talking about, Black?"

"I don't think I'm doing a very good job today shooting you both.." some tears rolled down his cheek. N, sitting in a chair from across the room, was watching them with a cold glare.

Lucas bent down to Black's height, wiping his eyes. "Everything's okay. You're the best photographer I know. Maybe it's because you've never shot a boy and a girl at the same time before. Don't worry about it."

Black looked up at him." You say that everything's okay, but is everything really okay?" he started to sob into his chest. "I don't think everything's okay!"

Lucas gave him a hug. "Come on, Black. You're perfect." He looked back at N and gave him an evil smirk. N got up and walked away, pissed off.

* * *

><p>"Yeah.. yeah.. Oh! Really, can I? I would love to see your band play! Uh-huh.." Black was sitting criss-cross applesauce in the living room, talking on the phone. N came out of the kitchen and set a plate of food down on the table for him. He took a bite of it and started talking again; his mouthful.<p>

N frowned. "Blair? Who are you talking to?"

He swallowed. "I'm talking to Lucas."

"Oh.. Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah! Here," Black handed him the phone, as N pressed the 'END' button.

"Hey!"

"Let's just face it: I can only watch him slowly take you way from me for so long."

"Huh? N, what are you-" Black's words got cut off, as N leaned in to kiss him urgently.

"What was that for?"

"You taste like strawberries.." N wiped his mouth.

"Answer my question!"

"Who the hell are you getting loud with? I don't need a reason to kiss you, do I?"

"I'm talking about you hanging up on Lucas!"

"Oh, that's easy," he smiled. "I don't like him."

"N.." Black shrunk down in his seat. "It scares me when you smile like that while you're so angry.."

"N banged his head against the wall and left it there. "Sorry.. I'll try to be the boy you wanted all along."

"Who are you talking about?"

He turned around quickly. "The one that wiped your eyes and told you that you were perfect!"

It took Black a while to realize who N was referring to. Slowly, he got out of his seat and gave him a hug. N didn't hug back, too angry to do anything. When he let go, he started for the door.

"Lucas invited me to come see his band play at a concert. He's my friend, so I'm going. He said you can come too, but.. I'm sure you wouldn't want to do that." Black shut the door and left.

* * *

><p>"Black! You made it!" Lucas ran off stage and down the stairs after their set was over, making his way to Black.<p>

Black waved. "Yeah, you were great! I didn't know you could sing like that! It was so amazi-"

Black didn't have a chance to finish, as Lucas gave him the tightest hug ever. Black blushed, hugging back.

"I'm so glad you liked it. It means so much to me." He let go, grabbing his hand and taking him backstage. He found a drink on a table and slipped a pill in it carefully, making sure that Black didn't notice.

"Here, Black! Drink this! I'm sure you're thirsty."

Black looked at it curiously and took it. "But what is it?"

"It's Kool-Aid."

"It's red-looking.. so does that mean it's cherry-flavored?"

Lucas shrugged. "Sure.."

Black took a small sip. Then, deciding he liked it, gulped down the whole thing. "That was delicious! Thanks!"

"No problem." Lucas set his microphone down where all the other sound equipment was.

"Hey! I wanna touch your microphone!"

Smirking, Lucas grabbed Black's hand and placed it on his crotch area. Black turned red.

"I- I didn't mean _that_ microphone!"

"Oh," Lucas let go of his hand. "You should have specified."

"I thought it was obvious.." getting lightheaded, he stumbled over to the table, almost about to trip. Lucas put his arms around him so that he wouldn't.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Lucas asked, even though he already knew what it was.

"I feel dizzy.." Black whined, practically falling over. "Lead singer, hold me tight.."

Lucas grinned, lifting Black up into his arms. "Oh, that's not the only thing I'll do. Trust me," he carried him off to some place that they could be all alone, delighted that his plan had come together perfectly.


	9. Sounds Fun

**There was a person who left me an anonymous review on the last chapter saying to guess who they were. I'm sorry. I don't know who you are.**

I woke up.

I woke up to loud screams and yelling. But my head was throbbing so much, I could barely make out what they were saying.

Something about wishing he had never let me go here.

Something about him needing to stop being so controlling over me.

Something about the fact that I was his boyfriend, not the other person's.

My eyes flew open. I had followed the conversation long enough to tell who was doing the arguing.

N had come to get me.

I tried to sit up and wobble to my feet, but I felt myself about to fall and grabbed onto the nearest person's shirt.

Lucky me, it had to be Lucas.

"Ha! See?" Lucas smiled. "He wants to be with me, not you. Actions speak louder than words."

I know I wasn't helping, but I was just too weak to let go. I heard N growling, and he grabbed my hand to leave. I remember telling him to stop walking so fast, because I couldn't keep up and my head was spinning in circles. He didn't listen. Now that I think about it, he was probably going at normal speed, but it was just fast for me.

N opened the car door for me as I got in. He reached over to buckle my seatbelt before he stopped to look me in the eyes. N was a blur of green hair, blue eyes, and a peachy skin tone.

"Blair?"

"Whaa..t..?" I asked breathlessly. I must have sounded retarded. But I couldn't help it. I had no energy what-so-ever.

"Did you eat or drink anything while you were there?"

I nodded.

"What was it?"

I shrugged.

"He probably gave you something with some kinda drugs mixed into it.. Damn bastard.."

I snapped back into focus. "Hey! Don't talk about him like that!"

N gave me a look. "Blair, are you kidding me right now? Look at you! _He_ did this to you!" he slammed the door on my side and got in on the driver's side, starting the car.

* * *

><p>"Where's Lucas?" I found myself asking that without thinking the next day, as I walked hand-in-hand into the modeling agency with N.<p>

"Sure not here," my sister muttered, doing some girl's makeup.

"Oh. Is he late?"

White just stared at me, the continued to powder the girl's face. "You're really dense, Blair. Make up your mind. Do you wanna be with this guy, or that Lucas person?"

I didn't have time for any of that. I let go of N's hand to go find Bianca. "Hey, Bianca?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Lucas?"

"Oh, he quit."

My heart fell to the floor.

"_Repeat.._"

"I said he quit."

"Why?" My voice cracked a bit.

Bianca shrugged, shaking her head, right as Barry walked in.

"I don't think it's any of your business why he quit, Black. But if you're so concerned with it, then why don't you just call him yourself?"

I lowered my head a bit. "I don't have his number.. Wait!" I got all happy again. "You know it!" I pointed a finger at Barry. "You know everything about everyone! Give me his number-" I got dragged away suddenly by N.

"Let's not.. do this, this mourning?"

I was honestly lost. "Do what?"

He didn't answer me, grabbing my camera off a shelf and placing it into my hands. "You're only shooting me, got it? You tried to make it work with other people, and look where that got us. So it's only me from now on."

"Huh? I'm only taking pictures of you?"

"That's what I said."

"It's a bit sudden, but is it really up to you?"

"No, but I could really care less. You're my boyfriend. Call me selfish, but I want you all to myself. So you can't shoot other guys," he walked away in a hurry, going to the dressing room.

Just then, I caught a hint of his selfishness. It's true, when I first met him, I felt no desire to shoot anyone else but him. His face, his body. Him and him alone. But now.. Well, now I wasn't sure what to think or how to feel. But right then, I was feeling a little bit jumpy, as someone hugged me from behind and covered up my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Um.. um.." I stammered. I wasn't really good at guessing games. Mainly because they required you to think.

"Hmm. I'm disappointed you don't recognize the sound of my own voice. Maybe _this_ will jog your memory." The person spun me around and kissed me on the lips.

"L-Lucas?"

He smiled at me. "Hi, cutie."

"I thought you had quit! I'm so happy to see you!" I hugged him, then let go. "Hey, wait a second, I'm mad at you."

"Mad at me?" he let out a laugh. "Mad at me for what?"

"Well, I'm glad that you think this is so funny. N told me about how you snuck something in my drink last night."

"Ah, don't worry about that. I only do that to people I care about."

I gave him a look.

"Okay, okay it was wrong of me, but how else was I supposed to get you alone?"

"Um? By just asking me?"

"Some guys just aren't as nice as you I guess. Usually I have to take drastic measures. I thought you'd run away."

"Ah.." I blushed a little. "You do know I'm dating N though, right?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Come with me, instead?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well.." he leaned himself up against a wall. "I quit this stupid modeling gig because my band got offered this sweet record deal. We're going on tour soon, and I didn't want to leave you. So I'm asking you to come with me. Besides, dating N doesn't sound like much fun anyway, compared to me."

Just then, I heard a door slam. We both turned to see N, as he stormed out of the dressing room and right up to Lucas, his fist clenched.

"Well I could beat your ass, does _that_ sound fun?"


	10. Good And Broken

As I stood there, facing the person I loved and the person I hated, I debated to myself whether or not I should do this quickly, quietly, or not at all. Blair would have wanted me to do the last one.

But right now, this isn't about what Blair wanted.

"N!" he yelled, holding me back. He wouldn't have been able to stop me, but I took a few steps backwards regardless, making him think he was helping.

"What?" I snapped at him, while shooting Lucas a dirty look.

"Don't touch him! If you do, we're over! I can almost guarantee it!"

"Ha! Just like that, huh? Man, Black, you must really want to come with me. You know he's going to try to throw a cheap shot at me. Your threat doesn't mean much if he actually goes through with it."

As much as I hated to admit it, Lucas had a point. I was ready to take this kid down to the ground right now. Black knew that, so why would he say something like that? To get me to stop, sure. But when I'm angry, I think with my fists instead of my head. So him warning me like that was of no use.

Unless.. he said it to me on purpose.

Maybe he _did_ want to leave me for him. The thought of that hurt more than anything, but honestly, for me, it wouldn't be anything new. Cheren already decided to leave me. It looked like Blair was next.

Easy come, easy go.

"Well," I started calmly, all my previous anger slowly flowing out of me, "I'm not going to _not_ hit him. It's inevitable that I will, so I might as well give you one last kiss before we break up and you go off all across the country with your new rock star boyfriend." I bent down lower to Blair's face so that he could see me better. His face was bewildered, blushing ever so lightly.

"W-what? I don't understa-" I silenced his confused shouting as I locked my lips with his, holding his chin in my hand. I felt him wrap his arms around my neck, his hands getting tangled in my wavy green hair. He tasted like cherries.. or was it grapes? I couldn't tell anymore, it was all the same to me. I was getting way too used to him. Now would be the perfect time to get away..

I started to stand up, but I could feel Blair suddenly grip the back of my shirt, signaling for me not to go just yet.

"No, honey. You ruined any chance you had for me to stay the moment you decided to leave with him. I don't know what you see in Lucas, but he _is_ your type, after all. So I won't question it. I'll just go with it, and wish you all the happiness in the world."

It was hard to believe that just a second ago it felt as if my head were about to explode.

Imagining Blair, the only person I desired and the only person I would ever desire for the rest of my life, being with Lucas, made me sick to my stomach. Blair kissing him. Blair touching him. Blair having sex with him. Instead of me.

I tried to picture this is my head. And when the images came up crystal clear, just like all those photographs Blair took, I found myself pulling off the apple shaped red rubber bracelet he had given me. I watched it fall to the floor, and as it did, if sort of resembled a broken heart.

**Gomen. Sore dake desu. I didn't have anything else to add to this. PT! had a good run while it lasted. I'm bored with it now.**


End file.
